Someday when I start loving you
by ThisIsMyPenName23
Summary: After Edward left, Bella got turned now she's a vampire and hates Edwards guts
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

It's been 40 years since I left my 'd be 58 how everyone misses her.  
Even Rosalie misses ever does doesn't doesn't talk about war doesn't give bear doesn't work on cars me well I don't hunt until I need 's awful without her.

Alice turned the tv on and said"You'll love this!!!"

"Well welcome back to MTV we are her with Miss Natlie Spell"The girl on the tv wasn't Natlie Spell it was Bella Swan with golden eyes she's a vampire.  
"Natlie I hear you coming out with a new CD"

"Yep out Next week"

"can you tell us what some of the song are about"  
"Sure 'Undo it'Is about a guy that moved and never really loved me "Ohh that guy is such a dummie.

"And 'Someday when I stop loving you'Is about a guy that moved away"That about me!!!

"and Cowboy Casanova is about guy in the world"  
"And I hear you r gonna sing Them today right and at your tour this month right"  
"yeah I'll go now "

"this one Is "Someday when I stop loving you' and it's is for"....Come on say it "Austin Maxwell"OH MY GOD It's not for me

One foot on the bus half past nine I knew that you were leaving this time I thought about laying down in it's path thinking that

I remember that night we laid in bed naming all our kids we hadn't had yet one for your grandma and one for min e

said we draw straws when it came time

I'll move on baby just liike you when

the desert floods and the grass turns

blue when a sailing ship don't need her

bow it'll break my heart but I'll get through Someday when I stop loving you

I bet all I had on a thing called love guess in the in end it wasn't enough

And it's hard it hard to watch you leave right now i'm gonna have to let you go somehow

Somehow I'll move on baby just like you when the desert floods and the grass turns blue when a sailing ship don't need her bow it'll break my heart but Ill get through Someday when i stop loving you Oooh...oh someday..Oh someday I'll move on baby just like you when the desert floods and the grass turns blue when a sailing ship don't need her bow It'll break my heart but I'll get through Someday when I stop loving you Someday when I stop loving you.  
Ooooh......

By the time it was over the women were in dry I just stared at the floor.I mean she had another boyfreind she was crazy about and it wasn't me

"okay my next song is 'undo it' this one is for a Cullen"All five head shot up to the tv when the song stared.

I should have known by the way you passed me by There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right I should have walked, but I never had the chance Everything got out of hand and I let it slide

Now I only have myself to blame

For falling for your stupid games

I wish my life could be

The way it was before I saw your face

You stole my happy, you made me cry

Took the lonely and took me for a ride

And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

You had my heart, now I want it back

I'm starting to see everything you lack

Boy you blew it, you put me through i t I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

Na, na, na-na, na

Na, na, na-na, na

Na, na, na-na, na, na

Now your photos don't have a picture frame

And I never say your name and I never will

And all your things, well I threw them in the trash And I'm not even sad

Now you only have yourself to blame For playing all those stupid games

You're always gonna be the same

And, oh no, you'll never change

You stole my happy, you made me cry Took the lonely and took me for a ride And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it You had my heart, now I want it back I'm starting to see everything you lack i wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

Na, na, na-na, na

Na, na, na-na, na

Na, na, na-na, na, na

You want my future, you can't have it I'm still trying to erase you from my past

I need you gone so fast

You stole my happy, you made me cry Took the lonely and took me for a ride And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

You had my heart, now I want it back

I'm starting to see everything you lack Boy you blew it, you put me through it

I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

You stole my happy, you made me cry

Took the lonely and took me for a ride

Boy you blew it, you put me through it

I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it This time I listend to there thoghts

HaHa you blew it Edward -Rosalie

She wants to Un un un undo it-emmett Now I'll never get my BFF back-Alice Emotions!!!!-Jasper

"next cowboy casonova"

You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease

You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide

And you're wondering why you can't get free

He's like a curse, he's like a drug

You get addicted to his love

You wanna get out, but he's holding you down 'Cause you can't live without one more touch

He's a good time, cowboy casanova

Leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water

But he's candy-coated misery

He's the devil in disguise

A snake with blue eyes

And he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight You better run for your life

I see that look on your face

You ain't hearing what I say So I'll say it again

'Cause I've been where you've been And I know how it ends You can't get away

Don't even look in his eyes He'll tell you nothing but lies And you wanna believe

But you won't be deceived If you listen to me And take my advice

He's a good time, cowboy casanova Leaning up against the record machine He looks like a cool drink of wate r But he's candy-coated misery He's the devil in disguise A snake with blue eyes

And he only comes out at night Gives you feelings that you don't want to figh t You better run for your life

Run, run away Don't let him mess with your mind He'll tell you anything you want to hear He'll break your heart

It's just a matter of time But just remember

He's a good time, cowboy casanova Leaning up against the record machine He looks like a cool drink of water

But he's candy-coated misery He's the devil in disguise A snake with blue eyes

And he only comes out at night Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight You better run for your life

Oh, you better run for your life

Oh, you better run for your life 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the songs I use in this fanfic

BPOV

It's been 10 years since he frankly I don't give a damn.I should be twenty-eight now but Victoria found me and she bit me but another vampire pulled her off of me .His name was fell in hard,but he saw how I felt for Edward and left me ,just like all the other guys in my life.

At the time I did love Edward still but when Austin left I just kind of dropped when I was all alone one person stuck with me though it all an I 'm thankful for even imprinted on is very pretty,her name is Hannah,she has skin like Jacobs' and light blue eyes .

Anyway now I'm a famous singer and I'm on my frist tour and I am so exicted!I just left MTV to get ready for my frist concert of the tour.I decided to wear a purple dress that was sleevless and stopped at the knee and had black belt around the waist.

I was having a good time with the frist songs I sung:Gives you Hell,Undo it,Someday when I stop loving you,and Cowboy Casonova.I was starting to start my last two songs when I saw them.

EPOV

Alice got all of us tickets to Bella's concert,I mean Natile's concert But I hear she doesn't go by Natile I think it's by Nattie now.

But before she started a new song she spotted she shook it we meant nothing.  
if that is how she acts now how will she act when she finds out we have backstage passes.

"This song is for the same guy that inspired Undo it"Oh God that means me.

According to you I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

According to you I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with it.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh-- no.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay.

According to me you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. [you, you]  
According to you. [you, you]

According to you I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.

I can't beleive she feels this way about me it just hurts.A lot.

"This is my next song it's called Tik tok it's one of my favorites"This must be a good song because the crowd cherred.

Wake up in the mornin feelin like P diddy Got my glasses i'm out the door gonna hit this city Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of jack Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't comin back I'm talking - pedicures on our toes, toes Trying on all our clothes, clothes Boys blowing up our phones, phones Drop-talking, playing our favorite cds going to all the parties Tryin to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, imma fight Till we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh (x2)

By this Alice and Emmett were dancing all around and the rest of the family were wacthing and laughing.

Ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer Ain't got no money in ma pocket, but I'm already here And now the dudes are linin up cause they hear we got swagger But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk Boys trying to touch my junk, junk Gonna smack him if their getting too drunk, drunk Now, now - we goin till they kick us out, out but the police shut us down, down police shut us down,  
police shut us -down

Rosalie and Jasper joined to ,which left Alice dragged me in so believe it or not all of the Cullen brother and sisters were dancing to the person that once loved all of them.

Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, imma fight Till we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh (x2)

you build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yea, you got me

you build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start til I walk in...

Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, imma fight Till we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh

"Thanks for coming out tonight your all wonderful!"She left to go backstage.  
"Wow Eddie look what you lost she can dance and sing"said Emmett "So?"I replied

"But at the same time that my brother is talent"

"oh Emmett when will I understand you?"

"Never"he laughed "Come on boys"that came from Alice.

We arrived at her dressing opened the door and she stood there back to us and said:  
"Well,well,well look what we have here I've been waiting for you".

(AN:// I'm a genis with my cliff hangers :D Read and review please and you get a cookie:P) 


End file.
